


Be A Man : Brian (a Queer As Folk music video)

by Braid7



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian reflects on his relationship with his father following his death. Song by Tony Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Man : Brian (a Queer As Folk music video)

[Be A Man: Brian (A Queer As Folk music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/qaf.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/38/be-a-man-:-queer-as-folk-\(us\)-:-brian)


End file.
